Comforter
by weirdsib
Summary: Sometimes, the comforter needed comforting too.


**Hellooooooo fanfiction readers! Weirdsib here with a oneshot from me to you! This idea just popped into my head, so, therefore, I must write it down and share it with you. Please enjoy!**

**_The Comforter_**

I awoke to the sounds of whimpering and screams of sadness and fear from the bed across the room. Wearily glancing at the alarm clock by my bedside, I sighed when it read 3:00 AM. Then, I focused my attention back on the screams. I recognized who it was, but I'd never heard that sound escape his body before.

Hearing Yakko whimper and scream brought an uneasy feeling into my stomach. He was the one who never screamed like that. He was the one who wasn't afraid of anything, who could out-talk anyone and everyone, who always seemed to stay calm no matter what the circumstances. He was the one who calmed me with his soothing voice whenever I woke up shaken from a nightmare.

I wasn't having a nightmare now though. He was.

Kicking my heavy pink blanket off my body, I hopped up from the bed and made my way over to my brothers'. I quickly glanced over at Wakko, who was fast asleep, the screaming not fazing him at all.

_Big surprise there, _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Wakko slept like the dead, and getting him up was always a pain.

"N-no... W-where are they!" Yakko screamed while he slept, panicking within his dreams.

I watched him solicitously as he tossed and turned, entangling himself in his covers, pulling them off Wakko in the process. Wakko continued to sleep, however. Once again, big surprise.

I walked around to Yakko's side of the bed and climbed up on it so I was next to him. I noticed the sweat covering his brow and his panting as he slept. I grasped his shoulders, shaking him lightly at first, then putting more force into it when he didn't wake up.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open, and he turned to look right at me. I saw a strange look of relief fill his eyes as he pushed himself up in a sitting position.

"So, what are you doing up?" he asked in between breaths.

I raised an eyebrow at his casual statement and replied, "Listening to you scream."

He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Heh, yeah... Sorry about that."

I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's no big deal."

After several seconds of complete quiet, I decided to break the silence.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" I asked, tilting my head in that curious way. Hey, I can't help it that little girls are curious.

"It was nothing Dot-"

"Right, and that's why you were screaming bloody murder," I said cutting him off, irritation making its way into my voice.

That's the thing I hate about boys. They never accept any help or comfort, and older brothers are the worst. Yakko did it all the time. He just wouldn't accept other people's help. Dot remembered once when Yakko was practicing his toon powers, he had ended up spraining his wrist. The whole way to the hospital, he kept complaining and whining about how it hurt and how much pain he was in. At first, I felt bad for him, after five minutes, I was annoyed at him. I might be over-exaggerating a little, but he still complained. Then, when we finally got there, he refused any help.

_Boys. Go fig._

"Look Dot, I really don't want to talk about it," Yakko sighed.

Man, he was making this harder than it needed to be. But I knew how to make him talk. I stuck my lip out in a pout and widened my eyes till the were shining. I looked up at him with my best cute face.

"Pweeeeeese tell me your nightmare," I pleaded. What can I say, some girls got it, some girls don't.

As I looked into his eyes, I could see him breaking. I got him. His shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh.

"Fine. You win. I'll tell you what it was about."

I smiled victoriously and them smirked at him.

"Now speak," I ordered.

"Alright, alright! Don't be so pushy! Sheesh!"

"It's a gift."

"Right. If that's what you want to call it."

I glared deeply at him, and he smirked back at me.

"Alright, my nightmare."

"Yeah. Tell me. I mean, you were screaming about something. Like you were looking for something."

"I was."

"What were you looking for?"

"You. You and Wakko."

I became silent as I felt my eyes widened. Me and Wakko? What happened to us? This nightmare sounded worse than I thought it was going to be. I scooted closer to Yakko on the bed.

"Where were we?"

Yakko shrugged, and in his eyes I saw something so rare that it almost seemed unreal. Sadness. It was the look someone got when they lost something close to them. I could tell Yakko was reliving the nightmare in his head right now.

"I don't know where you two were. Heck, I didn't know where I was."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity, and concern, sparking within me.

"It's hard to explain," Yakko said, somewhat flustered.

"You're Yakko Warner. I'm sure you can explain it just fine."

He sent me a lopsided grin that seemed more forced than natural and took a deep breath in.

"Well, it was kind of like I was in a giant building that never ended. Each room was completely white and empty though. Each door led to what seemed like the same room every time. No matter how many doors I went through, I couldn't find my way out."

As everything started coming together in my mind, I asked him, "And let me guess, you couldn't find us anywhere."

"Correct my sister sibling, therefore, the screaming."

I thought about it for a second. I mean, it's not like we were hurt or dead, so why would he be so scared?

"Well, that's not that bad, right? At least it wasn't a dream where we were hurt."

Yakko raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so what if you woke up in a strange building where every room was the same and empty and you couldn't find me or Wakko anywhere? Don't you think you'd be a little scared?"

As what he said sunk in, I started to understand.

"Besides," he continued, "you two _could've _been hurt, and I wouldn't have known it. It's my responsibility to take care of you two, but I can't do that if I don't know where you are."

His eyes veered downward as he was momentarily silent. A silent Yakko wasn't a good sign. So, in a last ditch effort to make him feel better, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

I felt his arms come around me too, embracing me tightly as if he'd never let go.

"I know sis, but there's always that chance that I could lose you, even if I try to avoid it, it's always there."

I pulled back and smiled at him.

"We're Warners, right? We can get through anything."

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" mumbled a voice next to us.

Turning, I saw Wakko trying to sit up, his eyes half lidded and his tongue sticking out of his mouth, as usual.

"_Now _he decides to wake up," I muttered, rolling my eyes at him.

"Watcha guys talking about?" he slurred, fatigue still overtaking him.

"Just having a Disney moment," Said Yakko.

Wakko glanced at the clock and squinted his eyes.

"At 3:07 in the morning?"

"Yep," I replied casually, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope," Wakko mumbled, and his head fell back on the pillow as his eyes shut. Yep, he was out again.

Yakko and I sighed and rolled our eyes in unison.

"So, think you'll be okay?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Ehhhhhhh, I think I can manage."

"Good."

With that, I hopped off the bed and started walking back to my own.

"Hey Dot."

I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

**Well? How was that little oneshot? Please R&R. Or not. It's totally your choice. I won't hold you against your will or anything... heh heh. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
